Saving Ginny
by accioDHandTVD
Summary: Post DH an AU storyIt's been a year since losing Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and Moody to the final battle.  Harry cant stand it. Even if it means facing Voldemort again, he's going back and he is going to change it all.  HarryGinny fic some Hermione
1. Without Her

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, JOE ROWLING DOES! HENSE THE FACT THIS IS A FIC **

**A/N: This is my very first fic, so go easy on me please**

* * *

_**Without Her**_

It's been a year since losing Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and Moody to the final battle. Fortunetly they took Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Antonin Dolohov with them. It took so long for everyone to mourn and get back on their feet, Harry just thought to himself as long as Ginny is alive he will have the strength to keep going.

After he and Ginny grieved and comforted each other they became close again and they both will never forget the summer they spent together until just a week ago Ginny was killed while they were helping to track down the remaining Death Eaters. This particular follower wasn't one of the well known ones. This one just refused to go down without a fight. He blasted Harry, Bill, and Hermione back, stunned Ron, and put George in a full body bind before finally yelling out the killing curse which hit Ginny. This was their squad along with an Order member.

Harry hasn't slept in a few days. He was finally free of the throbbing pain of his scar but the pain on his heart was worst than any cruciatus or scar. He was now having the same reoccurring nightmare about the light leaving the faces of Cedric, Fred, His mom, dad, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, Colin Creevey, and worst now- Ginny, followed by the piercing scream from Lily Potter,and ending with scenes of him and the rest of Weasleys at Ginny's funeral that took place just days ago.

He had decided he just wouldn't sleep, for his own health (which makes no sense).

Days in the Burrow seemed to get quieter and quieter, George slept in 'Fred and George's room' now without Fred and Hermione couldn't bear living in Ginny's room without Ginny so Ron's room was now occupied by her and Ron while Harry stayed (up) on the couch, watching the fire die out through the nights.

He couldn't help but to believe he was right about thinking he couldn't go on without Ginny and he knew it was selfish to think that he wished it were him because that would mean she would be going through the agony that he now has to endure.

He sat up, thinking, until it looked like it was around 6 in the morning and then it happened- He saw Ginny.

Oh no he dozed off but he doesn't want to wake up he will do anything to see her. First she is out cold in the Chamber of Secrets, then smiling up at him through a news paper with a pyramid behind her and the other Weasleys, now she is at the Yule Ball with Neville, dancing, next she is running at him because they won the Qudditch Cup followed by her pale and tears streaming down her face at Dumbledore's funeral, now she is stepping closer and closer to him in her room on his seventeenth birthday, at some girl's side during the final battle telling her she's going to be okay (while he is under the invisibility cloak), after that they are sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed looking at each other when she grabs his shoulders and start to shake him saying "Harry! Harry please come on!! Wake-…" … but wait a second she didn't say that and that is not Ginny's voice- it's Mrs. Weasley's.

Harry closes his eyes; spacing out Ginny's beautiful face, and when he opens them again Mrs. Weasley is on her knees and shaking him with tears rolling down her rather chubby cheeks.

Ron and Hermione were standing shoulder to shoulder down by his feet. Somehow hi feet had found their way up onto the couch. Ron and Hermione wer looking as if they were scared for his health. And George, behind Mr. Weasley who was a couple feet behind the Mrs.

He bolted up on the couch looking from each Weasley to the other then Hermione. He had done it again, he must have been shouting for Ginny while he was asleep.

He hears Mrs. Weasley ask, "Are you alright now, dear" through her sobs. "I'm sorry- everyone-" he replied while looking around the lot in the room again, "I didn't mean to. I-I…" but he was, luckily, interrupted by Mr. Weasley "Not to worry son. You're not yourself. We al miss them as well, we wouldn't want you to loath yourself over your subconscious" Harry didnt think he had ever heard Mr. Weasley so soft and not excited about something since the death of Fred and his only daughter.

Harry hated himself. He was causing this family more grief than they deserved.

Mrs. Weasley wiped his forehead because he was apparently sweating. Before Harry felt words reach his already open mouth, Ron spoke "Maybe me and Harry should go get some fresh air?" he gave a glance to Harry then back to his mom. Mr. Weasley finally said, "Alright I'm already up. Mine as well get ready for work" then he made a gesture to the door while looking at Ron and then Harry.

Harry got off the couch, hugged Mrs. Weasley, said he was sorry once more, and when everyone started to walk away he ran his had from his forehead to his chin in a motion like washing his face, and made to join Ron as he slowly walked over to the door.

It wasn't until over one hour later when they had already passed Luna Lovegood's house- and six others- and they were on their way back to the Burrow did Harry understand what Ron was doing talking about Hermione, how they still aren't officially together because of the months Ron spent mourning Fred the both of them grieving Ginny mostly taking stress out on each other, how fighting is supposedly cute for them but whatever, and what the Dursley's were probably doing.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"For what?" Ron looked at Harry's pale face for the first time (his eyes trailing from the grass) "Distracting me from thinking. about... stuff", "Wha- oh, yeah… right- what are friends for" For the first time in a while Ron and Harry managed to crack a grin in what seemed to be chiseled, serious faces then they looked back down.

Just before they reached the Burrow, Ron outstretched his arm to stop Harry. He turned so they were face to face.

"Listen," said Ron, "Harry I got a problem and _I _reckon you could help me out."

Those words would have made Harry feel like things were going back to normal but then he remembered, Ginny. "Yeah, sure, what?"

"You see, I know this bloke- one of my best mates-" Ron took a sharp intake of breath; Harry tilted his head sideways as to tell him to go on. "His… _cousin _died just after you defeated well, Tom,"

What very little color Harry had in his face from the nightmare flushed away and looked away from Ron. Anything was better than looking at him right now.

"This guy really loved his cousin- more like a sister, you know?" Harry didn't look up but Ron noticed his jaws clench so he took that as a _'_yes', "everyone wants to let 'im know that he's not alone and we all feel how mush it hurts; he thinks himself a git – for letting her go the way she did. He's wrong, that one. See the problem I've got is: He doesn't deserve the treatment he is getting from _himself_ and he just can't go on this way, I-I don't know how to get through to him. What would you do?"

After what seemed like hours, Harry caught on. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "You are like a brother to me you know that right." He was more stating it than he was asking.

Ron sported a 'yea I know' kind of face. "Yeah." "But Harry, what about my friend?"

This time the grin widened into a smile for both of them and Harry rolled his eyes but in an amused way and said "Come on!" so they started heading towards the Burrow again.

As they came to the gate door of the Burrow, Ron, with scarlet ears, said, "I know it wasn't _brilliant _but it was the best I could do, I'm no Hermione. If I could go back and change it, I would!" And a slight laugh slipped from his mouth.

This hit Harry like a brick wall. He stopped dead in his tracks and thought to himself _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!_

The words flew over his thoughts repeatedly. Dumbledore's voice, during Harry's third year, saying lightly: _"If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight- Miss Granger you know the law- you know what is at stake- You- must- not- be- seen."_

…………………………………………………………………

**PLEASE REVIEW - chapter two is done and ill post when i have my first 5 reviews ever **


	2. Cant Explain

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, JOE ROWLING DOES! HENSE THE FACT THIS IS A FIC lol**

**Alright thanks to the four people that actually reviewed :**

**Amaherst****: thnx for reading glad u liked it here ya go!**

**Christopher Kidwell****: thnx for the review it litterally made me laugh out loud lol cuz i completely agree with u she did leave a lot of things out and the book was just _good _especially considering the fact that she killed off everyone! so between us this story is for u so u have a bettr ending lol u bettr review the following chapters tho!! ill try my best to follow J.K **

**hptrump****: thnx for commenting im not exactly sure where im going considering that completely yet but while writing the next chapters ill figure it out and get back to u keep R&R plz!**

**bch1993: one of the few to read and actually say something thanks!**

**A/N: The words underlined in his dream are quoted from Chamber of Secrets**

** Hope you enjoy this addition!! plz read & review**

* * *

_**Can't Explain**_

"Ron you are the most brilliant wizard that will ever walk this earth!!"

"Yeah, I do tend to have that affect- wait, what am I missing here??"

Harry moved past Ron running into the Burrow and kissing the ladies on the cheeks and shaking George's hand and thumping him on the back before running up to Ginny's room and closing the door behind him.

Ron enters through the front door with a bewildered look on his face searching for Harry with his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you didn't think to give some of whatever it was you gave him." Said George with pure amusement (for he always said 'if anyone, it would be Fred who would never want the laughing to stop').

It must've taken Mrs. Mrs. Weasley A few seconds to comprehend what her son had just said but then she hit his arm (always steering clear, way clear, of the gap that used to be George's ear).

Before the Weasley's and Hermione ate, Hermione had set a tray with some of the sausages and potatoes, a roll, and a cup of pumpkin juice out on the side in case Harry came down to join them, which it turned out he did not. And so after the Weasley's and herself all finished eating Hermione and Ron heated up the food and started toward Ginny's room.

Ron had been told what Harry did when he came in earlier that day so he was not so eager to give Harry some _'time to himself'_ when to do so. He did not even try to hide his readiness to burst in on Harry. When they got to Ginny's door, Hermione practically had to hex Ron to get him to stop from barging in. Afterwards, she knocked instead and waited until she just slowly creaked open the door herself.

Harry had been thinking about this since 8 A.M. that morning and it was nearly dark out now.

He saw the tray in Hermione's hand and he remembered he was hungry but _now_ wasn't the time- hopefully that was about to change.

"Hey… good, you're here- oh thanks" Harry took the tray from Hermione and put it on Ginny's bed.

"Harry, you really should eat you've been up here all day," Hermione said as he turned back from the bed. Before Harry could answer (say no), Ron spoke.

"Well are you going to tell us what got your knickers in a twist enough to kiss Hermione…" he obviously hadn't planned what to say before because his ears turned bright baby's bottom pink. Without moving, he looked at Hermione through the corners of his eyes who's face looked the exact same color. Then he added, "… and my mum- of course" in a mumble like tone.

Harry took a while to reply "Okay cutting to the chase" and he took some steps closer to Hermione. "I've got a question,"

Her reply was a questioning and slightly worried look then she said, "What is it; Harry, you're shaking!"

Harry looked down at his hands which sure enough quaking uncontrollably. He shook his hands then put them on Hermione's shoulders, "Alright. You have to try your best to remember,"

Hermione just squinted at him into his eyes, looking for answers, for a while and tilted her head in to show her suspicious demeanor. "I _will _try" she replied still with suspicion on her face.

Harry started, "Think. 3rd year: If my memory hasn't gone faulty on me, you said McGonagall gave you the time turner. Do you think it was hers or maybe one of the Ministry ones we destroyed last-" Hermione went, almost instantly, from furrowed brows to Hermione's famous _"Absolutely NOT!"_ look and then she cut him off, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Ron looked from Hermione, with bulging eyes and disbelief, to Harry, with his own famous "_you can't stop me- __end of story_" look.

For a couple minutes the two were locked in a stare down and wordless conversation because they've known each other longer than some married couples have even known each other. This idea snapped Ron out of thought immediately.

"What am I missing here?" Ron started to think about what had happened and thought out loud, "…the time turner…" Finally his light bulb went on and he pointed at Harry, put a finger over his mouth, gasped, and then choked up, "Wait you- naah."

Ron ran his hands down his hair like he was massaging his brain. Ron chuckled to himself and looked at Harry. "You can't possibly be thinking what was I just thinking you were thinking," he screwed up his face "can you?" he squeaked out. Suddenly something occurred to Ron:

_Wait a second this is Harry! _

_Oh bloody hell!!-Just perfect_

"Harry, even _you_ cant think-" Ron stepped from the middle of Harry and Hermione to standing next to Hermione and looking at Harry.

"Now that we've all caught on. Are you going to help me or not?" Harry said looking back to Hermione.

She looked insulted that she hadn't gotten her point across. "Hermione, we could save them-" "Harry, I'm sorry I know that you think your getting the full blow of this and it's your fault and all," Harry was boiling. It was coming. "…We _all _feel the same. You have to control this- this hero complex-"

This was it. "HERO COMPLEX! YOU THINK THIS IS MY _HERO COMPLEX_!!? IF YOU WOULD JUST TAKE YOUR NOSE OUT OF YOUR DAMN PRECIOSOUS BOOKS YOU WOULD SEE HOW BLODDY DAFT YOU REALLY ARE!" Harry roared.

Ron stepped in front of Hermione who looked more thoroughly frightened of his of _this_ Harry.

Harry was literally huffing and puffing but his breath calmed back down after a couple seconds of the two people who stood by him through everything staring at him like he was a mental stranger.

He felt inexplicably guilty; he had just told what might be the brightest and most experienced witch in all of England that she was stupid. "Hermione, I-" he just wished she didn't always doubt him so he wouldn't end up like this towards his best friends.

"You do know how utterly unethical this Harry?"

His eyes found their way to his shoes but looked up when he found she was talking to him. "I've got to try, if I wasn't here right now they would be. I- it just hurts, so much" he felt tears in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall.

Ron walked to Harry and Hermione followed. "If you weren't here, Harry, we'd- actually the wizards, witches, and muggles too would be as good as dead," Ron consoled.

Hermione took over, "You killed him, Harry, the people that died for you and that cause weren't loyal until the end, they were loyal until… their new beginning. Mad Eye would have wanted, after all the fuss he made about false alarms, to go that way. Sirius would have protected you from anything; he went like his favorite person in the world, you dad. Teddy wouldn't have his godfather. Your parents would have never wanted to keep living without you. Fred," Ron tensed," he died the way we all know he preferred over anything, laughing." Her and Harry's face etched sodden smirks and Ron nodded. "And Ginny," _'oh no'_ Harry thought, " You touched her life more than anyone or anything ever could, since she was nine!" Everyone smiled in the memory of the little girl who couldn't even speak in front of Harry. "She- she wouldn't have known what love is…" her voice trailed off and a tear trickled down her face but she didn't wipe it away.

Hermione felt the tears come and then one escaped from her eyes and she found her voice again, "Harry meddling with time is terribly unpredictable, even for wizards. Horrible things happen, even… unnatural." She winced and made tears fall again; this time she wiped them away from her face.

"I wish I could but I can't make you understand but this something I have to do" Harry said

"No. You are the one who needs to understand Harry. If you change even the slightest of actions life here in this- well… here doesn't exist. And you'll, in turn, create a parallel and," she pointed up at herself then Ron, "we'd, us- this Hermione and Ron, Harry we'd wouldn't

ex-" Harry cut her off once again because he did not want to actually hear- that. "Stop."

Hermione was so filled with desire to do any and every malicious act on Harry. Magic or with her bare hands.

All she could do was storm out of Ginny's room before she shed a tear in front of Harry Potter: '_The boy who __bloody __lived'_, '_the __idiotic__ chosen one'_, _'the __absolute prat__ that saved the wizarding and muggle world alike'_, that without a doubt complete imbecile of a friend that she was supposed to stand behind during anything. She needed to sleep and hopefully Ron would follow her.

Ron stood there as they fought, as usual, for he had no input that was as brainy as Hermione or as dramatic as Harry.

_His_ signature move was "erm." or high pitched unmanly squeal of fear mostly because Harry's normal move was "a plan to get them killed _or worse: expelled" _as Hermione once put it. He was lost in thought that Harry just might, possibly, have a good idea.

Bring his sister, his older brother, Lupin, and Tonks back. And then he came back to reality. Hermione had just stormed out of the room which left him torn between the empty doorway and Harry, his best mate.

Ron gave Harry a good night nod and followed Hermione out the door closing it behind him.

Harry was very frustrated and normally that meant throwing, thrashing, punching, or kicking something; but not here not her room. Harry's stomach made a begging noise so he took some bites out of his roll and sipped the pumpkin juice before moving it over to Ginny's desk.

He lay down mesmerized by the flower essence still on Ginny's fluffy (yet cold from being unused) pillows. He closed his eyes and allows himself to drift into memories of spending time with Ginny. This was very comfortable for Harry and there was the plus of sleeping on the first landing. He wouldn't have to attempt to sneak past Hermione if he slept here.

_Harry was looking into her deep brown eyes asking, begging, "How am I supposed to help you?" He searched her eyes so long that he could have burrowed a hole into her face. "How do I save you without a time turner or Hermione's help?" _He knew she couldn't answer he was more asking himself than her_ and _the fact that this was a dream. _All she did was just sit there and stare at his __fresh pickled toad green eyes and blackboard-dark hair__ with a vacant expression that he was used to Luna wearing. She blinked slowly like she was trying to enjoy this as much as he was. For a split second he could have sworn that he saw brilliant blue eyes that were most familiar to him behind half moon spectacles._

_Then she blinked and all curious thoughts left his mind so he could be entranced by Ginny's extravagant beauty in peace. _

Harry woke up 7 hours later. He actually woke up- after a peaceful sleep. He sat up and reached for his glasses that he got in one try.

He exhaled sitting up on Ginny's warm bed and tried to picture Ginny a little bit more since he knew he couldn't go back to sleep or else Hermione and Mrs. Weasley would already be downstairs.

"I'm going to get you back." Harry went from a smile of relief to clenching his jaw. That's when he remembered what happened to Ginny's eyes in the dream- '_Dumbledore!' _he thought.

He threw his shirt on; he'd button it later (he didn't want to apparate because he hadn't had time to practice in a year and he knew he would splinch himself). Then he grabbed his shoes and went to the door he knew creaked.

creakkk- stop-wince- creakk- creak- "I guess your on her side then. Stupid door!" he whispered to the door.

He made his way down the steps skipping over the hallow step. When he got to the last step without anyone coming down after him, he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and did the same little silent victory dance he did after he first kissed Ginny in the common room those years ago.

He knew the house by heart now so he walked backwards keeping his eyes narrowed on the staircase.

When he slowly backed into the kitchen (he was so close to the door now) his heart and whole body sank.

"Where do you think he's going Ronald?"

Harry closed his eyes and turned around. Hermione was sitting on a stool perfectly calm, taking a sip of coffee and looking at Harry with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Ron was standing with some toast in his hand looking from Harry to Hermione and back taking a very noticeable gulp to Hermione's question.

When Harry first opened his eyes his face was calm yet disappointed then in an instant it was annoyed and about to hex someone.

Harry fastened the buttons on his shirt hastily with the shoes in one hand then sat down and put his shoes on shaking his head the whole time.

Hermione had set down the coffee mug and dabbed the corner of her mouth ready to do something.

Harry stood up and started for the door.

Hermione just sat there with a 'not if I can help it' appeal. He was four feet from the door when Hermione apparated precisely in front of the doorknob.

Harry exhaled calmly, "Move Hermione."

"No." she retorted simply with her arms crossed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me!?"

The tension between the two reached its max and Hermione's feature lightened but her arms stayed in place.

"Its not what I'm doing _'to'_ you, I'm doing this _for_ you; you just cant see it yet."

Harry blinked.

Hermione sighed, "I can't make you understand. This is something I have to do," she mimicked rather sternly with her eyes brows reaching her hairline and a tilted '_beat that' _form.

After a day of being incapable of an input Ron piped up. "Listen _I _think-" "Don't Ron," Harry cut in pointing his finger at Ron like it was his wand, "Everyone who has ever seen how oblivious you two are about your… you guyses feelings knows whose side your about to take- exactly like last night! And I **don't** want to hear it."

Like a magic trick, they both went insanely cherry colored and both their hands dropped to their sides, Ron's with a small piece of toast still at hand.

Hermione's tightened lips resembled Aunt Petunia's but instead of malice behind them, blush. Ron's look was the total opposite and his jaw looked dislocated from hanging like that.

Harry turned, put one hand on Mr. Weasley's normal chair (at the dinner table), put the other to his forehead to massage the migraine, and heaved a sigh.

"She…" he closed his eyes and inhaled and gulped. "She was always had her way of bringing me back from- its like I've been on the verge of falling off the tallest mountain out there my whole life and Ginny never let me go; actually she was always there along with me- trying to grasp me, get a grip so I never completely fell." He opened his eyes and looked down.

Ron was never anything along the lines of comfortable when it came to Harry and Ginny. He figured his best friend and only baby sister were- dare he say it- in love but he never thought Harry could be broken like this. After all he's had to deal with since before he could even talk.

For the first time since being at the Ministry during their fifth year, Hermione's brain had stopped for that moment. Hermione finally remembered the use of her voice box and said lightly, "Just what exactly did you think you were going to do anyway?" Harry looked up from the floor but was still turned away from her. "If Dumbledore doesn't know how to do this nobody would."

It was decision-making time.

Harry's ears didn't want to comprehend what they all just heard. There was a creak from the bed above them and then a pair of feet sounded through the floor boards.

_It's now or never- well technically Harry would have all the time in the world. _Hermione thought. If anything Harry and Ron taught her from being friends so long, it was that logic was most definitetly not always the only thing one needs to have and breaking the rules sometimes _is_ the right choice. Now there was water running from the sink above them.

Harry turned and showed Hermione his desperate expression because he knew Mrs. Weasley had power. Her children or not.

Ron looked from the ceiling to Harry and Hermione then the stairs. "I agree with Harry." He stood in a ready for the blow from Hermione stance. His throat was dry so he wouldn't be able to add more to that.

_You have got to be kidding me! How could they even think about this! Harry would put Ginny before herself and Ron. Ron. Would she do this for Ron if things were different? Was she being selfish? _Somewhere inside her she knew that even if this version of herself were gone that if Harry succeeded (which was most likely) the parallel universe would be a much happier place- time to be.

The water stopped running.

Harry just realized he was staring at Ron who was waiting fearfully for Hermione to stop thinking and start yelling. Harry turned back around to face Hermione.

"I suppose, if anyone could do a better job of talking some sense into the famous Harry Potter, Dumbledore is that person... or picture really." She didn't want anyone to know but she was really only half hoping she was she was right. She stepped from in front of the door and a smile crept its way onto Harry's face.

The stepped opened another creaky door then stopped.

"You guys are more than family to me, you're like the other halves of my soul," Harry said in a hushed voice, "You were and always will be the greatest people I ever met since the second you said 'Hello'. You were with me for everything."

The footsteps walked across the ceiling and then were at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know if I've ever said this but I love you, both of you." He hurried to open the screen door and went out. Just in pin point time too because Mr. Weasley's foot stepped in the room.

He saw Hermione and said "Molly just needed a couple more minutes. Sure you heard me open that train wreck of a door and stop." Hermione nodded, "I hope my noise is not what woke you." Then he spotted Ron and got suspicious, "_Your _up Ron?"

Ron stuttered and then took a bite of his, what must be cold by now, toast lamely.

Mr. Weasley chuckled, " Hermione has an effect on you eh son?" Ron and Hermione went the cherry red from the night before.

_Merlin. Can a bloke catch a break; you have got to be kidding me!_

Then Hermione heard a voice she didn't think she would hear ever again.

Harry hadn't left yet, he wanted to see if they were caught so he waited a minute just outside the door listening. When he heard that they were going to be okay for the time being, he said one last thing to Hermione because she was still near the door. "And yes Hermione. Don't you dare think for a second that I wouldn't do this same thing for you or Ron." and he was off.

It was hard for Hermione to keep a smile off her face. Harry could read her like a book.

**Alright sorry for my portrayal of Ron in this chapter but you have to admit he is a little not useful in the brain area : **


	3. Home Coming

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long I cut the chapter in half so I could give you something so ya its short :[[ **

**Much thanx reviwers:**

**Amaherst: glad your sticking with the sory hope you enjoy this!! one more chapter before he goes back **

**Queen of My Own Little World: thanks for reviewing and not coming down too hard on my mistakes i brushed up chapter 1 as best I could at 3 in the morning so there are less- if any mistakes! hope you like this chapter : ) **

**Feathertail 1021: thanks for reading this glad you like it : )**

**and thankyou madmax666 and missvamp16 for your late 1st chapter reviews **

**A/N: Sorry for my Slughorn not as good as original**

**hope you like!!! read and review**

* * *

**_Home Coming_**

Harry got to the gates that used to posess such immanent powerful magic. He knew that no Death Eater in their right mind would dare come back to this school, the place they had lost more than three quarters of their... kind and what they thought was tthe most powerful wizard to walk this earth after Salazar Slytherin.

Apparently McGonagall thought they wouldn't come back as well because the gate was now nothing but a fair addition to the landscaping. She had taken almost all of the charms off it so now all he had to do was push the gate open, with some force. When he was on the school property he shoved them back together before turning around and heading towards the place he had called home for years.

He walked through the entrance hall recalling the sorting hat and its decision. He made his way past the Great Hall remembering the Yule Ball and how idiotic he was to notice how Ginny was glowing.

He passed that corridoor where he first saw Ginny and the others during first fight for Hogwarts; almost four years ago.

Then he started going down the hall that lead to the entrance of Dumbledore's- McGonagall's office. He remembered watching the old man's pale and sweaty face. His face was not calm for the first time Harry had seen since the name drawing from the Goblet of Fire. And then Snape obliged to end the man's aching. Thinking of Snape made him lost in the memory of his mother as a kid.

Until he had reached the stone eagle, he hadn't realised he didn't know the password. He didn't have a lot of time. If he waited, there would soon be students up and about- and first years. That reminded him of the perpetually stimulated Colin Creevey. He wondered if Dennis had ever come back for his seventh year.

Harry shook it off. He had to think of the task at hand.

Speaking of hands, Harry noticed one abnormally fluffy hand had been on his shoulder. "Well, son you are mighty big to be goin' to the Headmistress. What could you possibly have done this early in the mornin'?" Harry recognized that chubby hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Slughorn. His face went from plain to care free to his face lit up with excitement. Harry gave him a smile and shook his hand. "Harry, ma' boy!" he said shaking more exicetedly and thumping Harry on the back.

"Hi professor."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm not even your professor anymore so please call me Horace, _Mr. Potter."_

"No just Harry. And-" Slughorn cut him off,

"Exactly! Make you feel old dudin' it?" He let out his Santa-like bark of a laugh.

"Uhh yeahh. Ummm any way, _Horace, _can you tell me what the password is?"

"Oh nonsense. You don't nee to wait for Minerva, she is just up at the Astronomy Tower as usual. I'll walk with ya; though it would be wise to speed up the process,"

Harry opened his mouth but was to late,

"We wouldn't want the whole school listening in on your convertation now would we."

Harry wanted to tell him that he didn't come here to talk to McGonnagall but that would bring up the question of why he needed to speak to Dumbledore after all this time. A question he didn't need right now.

Slughorn talked about all of the sorts of things that you would expect from him: he talked about Hary's and his mother's nat for potions, how he didn't have a student like either of them yet, he asked how it feelt being _the_ Harry Potter, if Harry would enjoy coming to his next Slug Club formal to introduce himself.

Harry did not answer because he honestly wasn't listening. Then Slughorn added, "You can bring a lady friend..." nudging Harry in the core of his stomach.

Harry was so very close to discarding a tear from his watery eyes, but not because of the whale fin poking him but because he caught what Slug said this time. Alright maybe it had a little bit to do with the elbows the size of Harry's head cutting off his circulation.


End file.
